User talk:VibrantPassion
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! Post a message here, and be sure to sign with ~~~~! Have a nice day! ---- Hazelfern Sure just add it in her adoptive kits section and pedigree thanks. 22:57, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Making Cats For future reference, please go to a Clan or group's talk page to request to make a character (e.g Talk:WinterClan), especially given that you are new. Also, please lay out the page with the proper template, as it looks better and is a lot easier to add detail and description to. For example, Maplekit's coding layout would work for a minor character, and Cassie's would work for a major character. Once you get the hang of the layout and creating pages, you won't need to ask permission to create them anymore. Also, here are the Clans/groups you can join. Thanks! 13:38, April 10, 2015 (UTC) nevermind about the requesting my apologies lmao 13:40, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Applepaw's Mentor Could my cat in SummerClan, Goldenlight be Applepaw's mentor? c: Flamestar22 14:38, April 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Okay, thanks. Just know though, I'll be inactive on weekdays due to school, so please don't roleplay to fast. Flamestar22 14:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) posting order This is just to inform you of the posting order, so you can follow it next time. The order is me, Feather, Serval, Mel, Sorrel, Flame, and then you. Please follow this next time, though I'm aware you didn't know of the order. It just helps the battle go smoothly and easily. 16:49 Sat Apr 25 sig When I get on the computer, I can show you the website I use to get gradients. Its's quick and simple, and all you have to do it enter the text you need and select the colors. I'd also recommend colorpicking from the pixels you have for the text, and maybe changing the background to more of a navy blue instead of the lighter blue you have now. Just some suggestions, you don't have to listen to any of this (by the way i dont care that you used my coding (at least it looks like you did lmao) i use other peoples all the time) 14:29 Sun Apr 26 no no im not mad! its fine haha everyones gotta start somewhere and stealing coding is a way to go about that but yeah making gradients by hand is dumb and time consuming and ill find this website in a bit that makes it so much easier 14:35 Sun Apr 26 Re: I personally don't mind. She is having three kits and we need someone to be Hopekit. I am sure Mel won't mind :) Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 21:51, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure no problem. Could she be a sandy blonde or maybe a tortoiseshell-and-ginger? If you want to rp one in Hazelfern's third litter justbask. 01:48, April 28, 2015 (UTC) GrayXMisery Can Graywiong become mates with Miserycry? 18:17, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay well it'd be cool if you post 01:53, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: actually i already had found them on the su wiki 16:32 Sat May 9 IK let's get started. Flamestar22 16:47, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I posted in Alpine 18:27, May 9, 2015 (UTC) can you teach me stripe tips on GIMP https://join.me/822-511-482 Flamestar22 00:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) 9 am or pm? cuz i probably wont be on those times. how about 12:00 am noon? Flamestar22 00:58, May 10, 2015 (UTC) uh... i can't get on at am OR pm, how about 12:00 noon? Flamestar22 01:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ok Flamestar22 01:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Are you ready for the stripes? Flamestar22 12:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Here: https://join.me/352-429-744 Flamestar22 13:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Idk I guess we just do stuff with them Flamestar22 12:58, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Awwww, thank you! <333 Flamestar22 13:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) idk Flamestar22 16:59, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Reapingkit That's nice to know, but it isn't my job to arrange ceremonies. Go to the Ceremony List and add in the information, and I'll get to it, but like I said, it's your responsibility to organize that. 20:15, May 17, 2015 (UTC) It's totally okay! But yeah, all ceremonies are based from those boxes, and that's how we know what to go with and what not to do. 20:17, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: It's fine 23:15, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: I don't think it's necessary since Brightpelt's only important role is her association with Spiderfang, so making a page about her would essentially be another page about Spiderfang. Hyalite ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 23:33, May 24, 2015 (UTC) GrayXMisery If your game in the next few posts they can become mates...^_^ 19:35, June 5, 2015 (UTC) hey bro you active on hereeee [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 23:36, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, to late. Something went down and I left, but you can rp with me at: http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. We could use a few people c: [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...'']] 13:52, October 18, 2015 (UTC) -poke- are chu alive? D: 14:04, February 27, 2016 (UTC)